Telecommunications have evolved from plain old telephone service (POTS) using a conventional wired line telephone and keypad. Circuit switched telecommunications have evolved from circuit-switched to end-to-end broadband packet/cell/frame networks. This evolution has enabled new services and new means of communication. In a true end-to-end broadband packet/cell/frame network environment, the use of traditional circuit-switch facilitated dial tone and numbering scheme (i.e., Directory Number (DN), E.164) as a method for establishing a link to someone is no longer applicable. User/customers/subscribers now expect easier telecommunications access as well as substantially more services. Users will have voice prompted greetings from an access network based system/service after a telephone/telecommunication device goes “off-hook”, where users will utilize unique personal identifiers comparable to the email address format (e.g., anyone@provider.com).